Danni Storm
by kittycat1810
Summary: not really sure what to put. My second story!
1. Chapter 1

**Danni Storm**

**Christina**

**5/27/2009**

**Kidnapped!**

"I have gotten the scores you requested sir" said a man's voice. "Good. Now give them to me" said a different, deeper voice. "Yes, of course" said the first voice. "Where are they?" said voice two. "In a city called Miami sir." "Then that is where we are going. What are their names?" "Danni age eleven, Jezebel age twelve, Ryan eleven, and Drew age twelve." "Prepare the jet. We are going to Miami."

"Brrrrrr" said a girl's voice. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, lime green eyes, looked unhealthily skinny, had a few scars, and was fairly tall. "Hey, you shouldn't be around on these streets alone, pretty" said a deep voice. "I'm allowed to go wherever whenever I want" she said knocking him out with a slight punch to the head. Hey, in Miami, you got to know how to protect yourself, especially if you're eleven and it's midnight. _Great another drunk_ she thought.

She had seen a lot of them in her life_. I've probably seen more drunks than bartenders_, she exclaimed in her mind. The girl had lived in all the big US cities. Chicago, San Francisco, Los Vegas, New York, Cincinnati, LA, San Diego, Phoenix and now Miami. She was only eleven and had already seen at least ten murders occur-since she was five. She was taking her usual midnight walk. Of course her step parents had no idea she did this every night. Heck they hadn't caught her in a year, which was as long as she had been with this family. She was begging to wonder why this family hadn't returned her to the orphanage again like all the others had.

Since she was deep in thought she didn't hear the person in black sneak up behind her until he kicked a small can. She spun around to see a dart go flying at her. The last thing she heard was "Mission accomplished" then black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Offers**

"Wow! A real space shuttle? Sweet! I'll go. Can I please Mom?" "Well, alright you can go Jezebel." "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" "Jezebel will have to go to Santa Barbra for training" said a man's voice "Alright since she wants to so much, when is she leaving?" "As soon as possible." Jezebel ran to her room, packed all of her clothes in a suitcase.

After an hour Jezebel came down." I'm ready! Bye Mom, see you in a year!" After saying goodbye they go into a small bus. "There are a few more people I must get, two to be exact." The man said on the car ride. "OK" said Jezebel. She had brown, straight hair in tight bun, brown eyes, tall, thin, but still looked healthy. After maybe five minutes the car stopped outside a small apartment complex. "Here we are. Would you like to come and meet your teammate?" the man asked. "Sure Mr. Gecko" Jezebel said.

"Hello Ryan. Hello Mrs. Jones. Ryan is a wonderful student. I am running a program where your child along with a few others will be sent into space. I would really like him to go. He will have connection with Houston the whole time." Finally after some persuading, Mr. Gecko, Jezebel Jenkins, and Ryan Jones got onto the bus. "Hi, by the way I'm Jezebel" said Jezebel. "I'm Ryan" said Ryan.

When they stopped by another apartment complex Mr. Gecko said "This is the last stop." "We're going in too" said Jezebel and Ryan. The boy and his mother both agreed that he would go to space. After he gathered his stuff and they got on the bus again, "Hi I'm Jezebel" "Hey I'm Ryan" "I'm Drew." "When we get to the complex, don't touch anything!"

"Where am I" Danni weakly asked. "You're in the California space center" said an anonymous voice. "Why?" she asked, "Because we want you to join us and won't take no for an answer. You are going onto that spaceship. Like it or not!" "You know you could have just asked instead of shooting me with a dart?" "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Beep, beep, beep. "We're landing now. Get Ms. Danni ready to meet her team."

"Jezebel, Ryan, Jack, this is Danni…" "Storm" she replied. "She is the fourth, and youngest, you'll be sent to space with. "Yo, I'm Ryan Jones" said Ryan. "I'm Drew Jenkins" said Jack. "I'm Jezebel Linkin" said Jezebel.

"So, did they shoot any of you with knockout darts?" Danni asked. Lindsey, Drew, and Ryan all turned and stared at her. "Yeah, I thought I was the only one" she said. They were in their rooms. It was a single room with walls around areas with beds and dressers. It was right before they went to bed. "They had to sneak into my apartment and steal my stuff, all because when I was taking a walk like I do every night, they shot me with a dart! Then they kidnapped me and expect me to go to space! I'm only eleven for Pete's sake!"

"I'm going to miss my parents" said Ryan. "Me too" said Drew. "Me three" said Jezebel. "What about you Danni? Are you going to miss your parents?" "Yeah, I do" said Danni said absently, "We better get to bed. They wake you up at four thirty here." Said Danni and they all went to bed, each dreaming about what Danni wouldn't tell them.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Day of Training**

"Wake up! Your suits are in your drawers! You will wear them like it or not!" "These?" asked Jezebel drowsily holding up an electric blue, tight suit. "Yep" said Danni. "Here, it's hard to get at first so I'll help you, call me in when you've got it on." "Okay I'm ready" said Jezebel as Danni walked in. Danni zipped up the back, zipped up the front except the neck, un-zipped the legs, and took off al of the zipper pulls. Next Danni put Jezebel's hair in a low ponytail. "It looks better up you know" said Jezebel bitterly. "Have you had training here yet? No? Didn't think so, so unless you want a chance to have a bruise on your head, I suggest you keep it that way" said Danni. Jezebel noticed she had her outfit exactly the same. They walked out of the room and to training.

After riding a really fast ride thing that spun super fast, they all got into a space simulator. They had communicators to tell them what to do. After crashing everyone got out. "What was that? Danni why didn't you press the shields?" yelled the Commander who was Mr. Gecko. "I did, though it wasn't my job so quit yelling at me," Danni bit back. The Commander tried to punch her, but she caught his hand mid-punch and flipped him over, knocking him out. "Let's go get lunch" suggested Danni.

On the way Jezebel caught up to her with the boys following and asked "How did you do that?" "When you live on the streets in big cities, you kind of learn how to defend yourself." When they got to the cafeteria everyone was looking at them. "Why are they all looking at us?" "Because, we are little kids to them, and to them we don't belong here," replied Danni. Drew, Ryan, and Jezebel got a few pieces of pizza while Danni got a salad and an apple.

"Wow, that's all you have for lunch?" asked Jezebel in shock. "It's all I'm used to eating. My step-parents didn't give all that much and neither did the orphanage" replied Danni. "I didn't know you went to an orphanage" said Jezebel surprised. "Well, there is a lot that you don't know about me, but if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you on the spaceship." "Okay I promise. Do you guys promise?" "I do" said Drew. "Me too" said Ryan. "Okay then its settled. I'll tell you guys about my past on the space shuttle."

After the others went to bed, Danni snuck around until finding the commanders kitchen, grabbing three Pepsi maxes, adding a bit more caffeine, sneaking back to the rooms, slipping one in each room along with a post-it note.

Post-it-note

Here, you'll need it.

P.S don't let the Commander see it

P.S don't throw it away, give it to me


	4. Chapter 4

**Days of Training**

"Wake up! Get ready!" "Ughh. What?" Jezebel saw the Pepsi and read the note. After drinking it, she gave it to Danni. "Thanks" she said. "No problem" replied Danni. Danni and Jezebel became best friends. Then, a month later in March something happened. "Listen," Mr. Gecko said after everyone got ready and lined up if front of him, "The storm has sped up, so you will be going up two days from now. Today and tomorrow's training will be the hardest you ever had." The day after Danni slipped a sleeping chemical into one of the Commander's drinks so he would be out for twenty-four hours.

At about ten, Danni woke everyone up. "Hey, wake up! Today we have one simulation, and then we party!" "What?" Jezebel asked, "And the Commander is okay with this?" "Well, actually I slipped a sleeping chemical into his drink that will keep him out for twenty-four hours. Now I just have to find the command center so I can tell everyone after the simulation" Danni said. After the simulation, Danni said "Yes! We aced it! We are ready for tomorrow, definitely. I'll go find the command center, after you hear me announce the party, you can start getting ready. Later" Danni ran around fore about ten minutes, and then she found it. "Hello, everyone is invited to the party in the main room and, can an adult order about a hundred pizzas and a lot of pop for me? I don't know where the phones are in this place."

"Hey" Danni walked into Jezebel's room, "Let me guess, nothing to wear?" "How'd you guess?" Danni was still wearing the space training suit. "Here, I think this would look good on you" Jezebel said pulling out a black and white dress and some leggings. "Wow, thank you so much" Danni said. After Danni changed, her and Jezebel went to the party and got some pizza and pop. "So, this doesn't change what you promised, does it?" Jezebel asked and Danni told her "Of course not! I promised, and it will be good to get it off my chest. Besides, you deserve to know, but no matter what I'm still the same person, okay?" "Yeah, of course you will be."


	5. Chapter 5

Launch

"What?" The Commander finally woke up. "Wait, its March seventh. They're taking off today! Wake up!" "We're already up and waiting Com" Danni said. "What happened to yesterday?" "We trained, like you told us to and we are ready" "Then get in the spaceship and get ready for take-off!"

"Fire shield?" "Check to full capacity" "ignition?" "Check and functioning at full capacity" "Weather and wind?" "Check, check perfect for flying" "Fuel?" "Check" "Commander everything is go" Danni and Ryan checked everything off. "Launch in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 launch." Danni turned on the ignition to full and they took off. "We're out of the atmosphere. Extra rockets have fallen off" Danni told Houston, "and so far, nothing abnormal. We're in space, pulling up to the space station." Danni docked and all four of them walked into the space station. After they got everything set up, everyone sat down in a circle. "Okay. Now I'll tell you about my past" Danni said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Danni's Past**

"I guess I'll start when I was three. My parents were murdered. I was told that some one shot them then hit them with his car, and they were killed by the car. I had been with a babysitter. From then everything went wrong. All of my relatives were dead, so I was put in an orphanage. It was bad. I was stuck there for a year before I was adopted. After a week I was returned. I was there for three weeks before I was adopted by abusive parents. I still have a few scars from it. It was horrible. After a year, I ran away into the city of San Francisco. I could somehow shoot lasers out of my eyes, but I couldn't stop them unless my eyes were closed, so I tied cloth around my I lived on the streets for a two years then I met someone who said that they wanted to help me, so I went with him. As you can probably guess, he was mean. He scared me into staying. He ended up having me open my eyes and break into a bank. Had I known he was doing that, I wouldn't have gone with him.

After I found out he was having me break into a bank, I zapped him with the lasers knocking him unconscious. I waited until the police there then told them what happened. They took me to a hospital and had surgery done so the lasers were removed. I was going to be sent to another orphanage, but I ran away. I found out that my ex-stepfather was after me so I ran to LA, then San Diego, Los Vegas, Phoenix, Chicago, Cincinnati, New York City, seeing about fifty deaths in the three years I was on the streets, and finally was caught by the police in Miami. The police took me to an orphanage where I was adopted by step parents who wouldn't lift a pinkie to save my life. They tortured me, made me do chores, my room was a coat closet with a window, and I was beat. I was tired of being stuffed in that closet, so I took a walk at midnight every night for a year, then one night I heard a thump behind me, so I spun around and was shot by a dart. When I woke up, I was here." "The Commander seems to know you from somewhere. Where did you meet" asked Jezebel. "In San Diego I stole a piece of bread from his wife's bakery, he caught me, beat me, threw the bread away, and called the police.


End file.
